


you can be king again

by bisexualtrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Linear Narrative, OK I REMOVED SOME OF THE TAGS BC THEY SPOIL THIS IDK, POV Kageyama Tobio, idk what this is, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrash/pseuds/bisexualtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non-linear narrative drabbles surrounding six months Kageyama and Hinata had together.</p><p>~</p><p>“Oh Kageyama, why don’t you see yourself the way I see you?”<br/>“Um, well how do you see me?”<br/>“Wonderful.”<br/>“Wh-"<br/>“And tall, of course!”</p><p>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be king again

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a non-linear narrative, you will notice all of it is really mixed up so yeah.  
> Dialogue on the left is Hinata whereas the dialogue on the right is Kageyama.
> 
> I wrote this in a couple of hours, so just bear with any mistakes please?  
> I have school tomorrow and this was the best way to procrastinate homework :)

* * *

_6 months_

“You liar!”

Kageyama’s breathing is becoming heavy and there’s sweat dripping down his forehead.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You give me all this false hope and a reason to keep living and- and- and then you leave? Who the fuck does that?”

In the first time in six months, Kageyama starts crying.

 

* * *

_3 months and 2 weeks_

 

“I don’t want to be bald.”

“Why?”

“I’ll look gross and I don’t want you to see me like that.”

“You were already gross.”

“Aw thanks.”

Kageyama laughs with Hinata, watching the edges of his eyes crinkle and his cheeks push out of his red face _making Kageyama smile like a fool and_   _besides, Kageyama wouldn't care if Hinata was bald._

 

* * *

_2 months and 1 week and a half_

 

Kageyama observes the way his redhead counterpart glances at the window, desperately yearning to leave the room and sighing.

“Maybe we can go outside since I can’t leave anymore...”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why? It’s pretty with all the flowers this time of year-“

“I have hay fever.”

Kageyama glares at an amused Hinata.

Hinata feels guilty and stays inside with Kageyama all day (even if the weather was nice.)

 

* * *

_4 months_

 

Kageyama hears a small gasp from the left side of the room.

“Kageyama, please turn around.”

“Why? You-“

“I don’t want you to see me like this!”

Kageyama visibly flinches at Hinata’s raised voice and proceeds to face the wall, listening to the latter’s silent sobs.

-

He finds some auburn curls scattered around Hinata in the morning.

 

* * *

_1 week_

 

“How long?”

“Oh- I don’t actually know.”

“Why?”

“I never asked. Besides, what’s the use of knowing? It’s not like I can control it.”

Kageyama studies the boy next to him, raising an eyebrow at his statement. The former has always kept his life in control, organised down to the last minute, so he receives no surprises and now this _boy has messed everything up for him._

 

* * *

_5 months_

 

Kageyama weakly pushes the volleyball above his hands, keeping his eyes steady on the faded red, white and green pattern. He sees Hinata watching him from his peripheral vision, bright eyes glistening with admiration regardless of how fatigued he is.

“I used to play volleyball.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was an ace, believe it or not!”

“Huh, I was a setter.”

“We could’ve played on the same team, eh?”

“Yeah, we could’ve.”

Kageyama has seen many smiles; but this is the saddest one he’s ever seen.

"I used to be able to jump really high... but now- well you know."

Hinata looks down at his legs, blinking away tears.

 

* * *

_3 months and 3 weeks_

 

“Hey! Can I have some?”

“You were given strict instructions about your diet, so no.”

“Aw, Kageyama! That’s mean! I thought I was your best friend!”

“Well, as your best friend, I’m going to do what’s best for you.”

Two minutes later, Hinata is munching on Kageyama’s crisps, victorious.

-

It's three am and Kageyama cringes when he hears the sounds of retching and sniffling in the bathroom down the corridor and  _oh god why does this hurt more than his lungs?_

 

* * *

_3 months and 1 week_

 

The pair sits in silence, carefully observing the figures outside the window. Kageyama notices the slight tremor in the adjacent boy’s hand, he frowns. The latter notices the frowning Kageyama noticing him.

“You know, I like it when you smile, you should do it more often.” 

“No.”

Kageyama still smiles anyway.

Hinata’s hand is still shaking.

So he holds it.

(It shakes a little less.)

 

* * *

_ 5 months and 2 weeks and a half _

 

“Hey, it’s almost been six months.”

“And so it has.”

“Are you scared?”

“Yeah.”

“How come? Do you have a reason?”

~~“You.”~~

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

The redhead croakily laughs. His laugh isn’t as bright as it used to be _but that’s fine_.

The light from the moon reflects the fading shine in Hinata’s eyes but _that’s okay because at least he gets to see it while it’s still there._

 

* * *

_4 months and 4 weeks_

 

“Hm…”

“What are you thinking about?”

“I used to hate being… like this you know?” Hinata proceeds to twirl a lock of his hair, but frowns and brings his hand back down when he realises he can't. 

“Really?”

“But then… you know what?”

“What?”

“I’m glad I got to meet you, even if it’s been a few months.”

“Whatever.”

“It’s okay, I know you’re glad you met me too, _Tobio_.”

Kageyama’s face turns as red as the fluid coming out of his mouth _because he’s coughing too much blood from laughing but he will endure this as long as he’s with Hinata._

 

* * *

_ 2 months and 2 weeks _

 

“What type of person do you think you are?”

“I don’t know- depends on who you ask.”

“If you ask me… I think you’re the greatest person I’ve ever met, you know?”

“Why?”

“The word King may mean one thing to you, but it means something else entirely different to me.”

“Huh?”

“Oh Kageyama, why don’t you see yourself the way I see you?”

“Um, well... how do you see me?”

“Wonderful.”

“Wh-“

“And tall, of course!”

The tallest of the pair is bewildered and lets out a small smile at the source of his happiness. _What on earth did Kageyama do to deserve this human ray of sunshine, sitting next to him every day for the remaining few months?_

 

* * *

_ 2 months and 3 weeks _

 

“Hey, are you sure you don’t wanna come outside with me this time?”

“Hmmph.”

“You know grunting isn’t an acceptable answer, anyway Suga-san approved so… you’re coming with me!”

“What?! You idiot!”

Before he knew it was happening, Kageyama was being led outside by an energetic Hinata to the garden.

Kageyama sneezes and wheezes but _it’s worth it because at least he gets to see him happy._

It’s the only time they are allowed outside during their time together.

* * *

_ Day 2 _

 

“Hey, um... Kageyama! What’s with the scary face? I mean… you’re always scary but-“

“They said six months.”

“Oh.”

Kageyama turns around to face the bland, whitewashed wall. Hinata curls up behind him, rubbing circles on his back, muttering _“You know what? I’m going to be with you every step of the way in these six months, I promise. So please don’t worry.”_

 

* * *

_ 5 months and 1 week _

 

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah!”

“You’re crying.”

“I just get like this sometimes, must be the side effects, eh?”

“Come here.”

“Thank you.”

Kageyama hugs Hinata, draping his arms around him and gently squeezing his frail body. It’s awkward but it will have to do.

“Why were you crying?”

“I’m scared and I’m tired and I just want to go.”

“You promised you wouldn’t so, it is your duty to stay here, with me.”

“Okay, your majesty.”

“Shut up.”

Kageyama doesn’t mind that Hinata keeps on talking, softly tickling his ear as he drifts off to sleep, _he just wishes he can stay like this forever_.

 

* * *

_1 month and 4 weeks_

 

“Can I tell you something?”

“Huh?”

 “I think they might let me out soon!”

“Oh.”

“I’ll still visit you every day when- if I can go, okay?”

Kageyama has a tight feeling in his lungs and he’s struggling to breathe _and he cannot bear to be without Hinata._ He looks down and twiddles the tubes around him, scowling.

“Hey, you don’t need me like I need you; Kings can run kingdoms all on their own.”

(But it's not like he wants to be on his own.)

 

* * *

_5 months and 2 days_

 

“Kageyama?”

“Yes, Hinata?”

“What is it like to love someone?”

“Huh?”

“Suga-san and Daichi-san look like they’re in love, what do you think it’s like?”

“You look at them like they’re the best thing in the world or whatever-”

_“Like what we do?”_

“What did you say?”

“Nothing- Goodnight Kageyama.”

Kageyama takes one last look at Hinata and watches the way his eyes squint when he smiles, eyes twinkling and giggle breathy and melodious _oh he could just listen to it forever_.

“Night, Hinata.”

 

* * *

_ Day 1 _

“Hello! I’m Hina-“

“Don’t care.”

“Hey, don’t get all grumpy on me! The moment you walked through those doors, we were automatically deemed as equals!”

“Whatever.”

“So, where is it?”

“What?”

“Mine’s in my bone marrow.”

“Oh, Lungs.”

“Ah, that’s pretty rough, huh?”

“What?”

Kageyama isn’t quite sure how to react to this new person- _but_ _oh my god but his laugh is making him melt- error error- Kageyama has forgotten how to breathe properly._

“Oh my god, are you okay?!”

 

* * *

_5 months and 3 weeks and a half_

“Good night, Kageyama.”

“Night, Hinata.”

Kageyama frowns at the lack of expression in Hinata’s voice, but shrugs it off _because he’ll probably be fine tomorrow._

_But then again, Kageyama was never good at predicting the future._

**Author's Note:**

> oops sorry 
> 
> (please leave comments and kudos below as they are very very appreciated thanks!)


End file.
